


Of the Mad Shade

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [7]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Deterioration of Sanity, F/F, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A confused, broken woman sits alone with her thoughts and the remains of her victim.





	Of the Mad Shade

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really romantic, but ehhhh.
> 
> Also, shade's a ghost. Not a tree's shade.

_ I don’t understand this feeling. _

_ I don’t understand it at all. _

_ I have been nervous of something, or someone finding me. _

_ I hear my mind repeating like clockwork “No, you shouldn’t have done that.” _

_ I feel the loss of dignity if I was found. _

 

_ You would say guilt and regret, but it can’t be that. _

_ I’m innocent. _

_ I’m truly innocent. _

_ I never have done any wrong in my life. _

 

_ This must be the punishment by the gods. _

_ After all, I am an equal power of them. _

_ It must be their pride. _

_ Their pride saying all of this. _

 

_ Yes...this must be why I’m alone. _

_ All alone, in the darkness. _

_ With no one near me. _

 

_ I had done the right thing. _

_ I knew I did. _

_ This is what he wanted. _

_ He wanted this, _

_ He asked for it before he died, _

_ I did it. _

 

_ But why, looking at you now, lifeless and silent, makes me feel this? _

_ I shouldn’t be nervous. _

_ I should be happy.  _

_ But for some reason, _

_ I had lost something. _

 

_ Something so precious, _

_ Something so valued, _

_ Something irreplaceable. _

 

_ I keep thinking on what if you are lively and talking. _

_ But I can’t afford to dwell on the past. _

_ And they want you,  _

_ Or they would turn on me. _

 

_ But they only want you because you’re quiet and lifeless, _

_ Never appreciating when you were not. _

_ And I am ashamed to think I once thought of that too. _

_ You are quite an interesting speck of color in the grayness of life _

_ Only illuminated by a light that lit a path. _

 

_ So greatly did I desire that light, _

_ That I had crushed the color that was there before it. _

 

_ So greatly did I desire it, _

_ That I forgot the light from before and the path it shined. _

_ So greatly did it brought me grief, _

_ That I refused to follow it. _

_ And now, here I am, on a path I despise. _

_  
_ _ Haunted by ghosts of this path, _

_ Wondering what if I hadn’t chosen this path,  _

_ Imagining the shame you and him would express, _

_ But trapped in this path. _

 

_ I however, will not fall for the shame and ghosts’ tricks. _

_ For they no longer can be there if I erase my mistakes, _

_ As all it needed was the forgiveness of you, _

_ And to see the beauty of your light and color again. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty difficult to write, especially on how to convey Emma's slowly going insane. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
